


合法同居（番外三）

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	合法同居（番外三）

堂本刚推开门时沙发上的人缓缓地蠕动，声音像蚊子一般大，空气中有半分柠檬的酸涩味，但不浓郁。

他走过去，熟悉无比的手指正抓着毯子的边缘，露在外面的脸泛着不健康的潮红，头发被汗黏在脸上，额上亦汗珠满布，眼睛眯得只剩半条缝。

“光一先生？”

堂本光一点点头当应答，努力睁大眼睛去看他，里头全是湿雾。

“发烧了？”堂本刚看了看，空调开着，并尽职尽责送着冷风。他半蹲下来，手掌贴上堂本光一的额头，是有些热，但不像发烧，更像他平日忘了喝水时的温度。

光一摇头，一只手朝茶几指了指，拽着毯子的手则转去握住额头上的手掌，脸颊在他掌心蹭了蹭，像黏着主人的猫咪。

“嗯？Alpha的发情指南？”他起身翻了两页，转头再次蹲下，替光一拨开汗湿的头发，看着他微张的嘴唇，“所以光一先生是发情了哦。”

手掌下的脑袋动了动，蹭得自己的手心全是他的汗。

“所以要做吗？”

身为Omega，堂本刚同样有控制信息素的能力，不过他倒是没试过主动释放信息素。Omega的信息素不像Alpha那么具有攻击性，更为柔和，但也更加全面，像一张大网，悄无声息将无知的Alpha从头到脚牢牢套住。

被网住的Alpha眼睛比刚刚还要湿润，强撑着沙发坐起来，倚在Omega身上，下巴刚好埋在颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着威士忌略带辛辣的味道。

“乖，”游刃有余的堂本刚像哄pan一样拍着堂本光一的后背，毯子在他坐起来的时候掉了下来，大概因为热，穿的是背心，不巧，是自己改造过的背心。

他前倾去吻不安分的Alpha，用舌尖去舔湿干燥的嘴唇，慢慢显现出润泽后的光，这才从狭小的缝隙探进去卷起光一的舌尖，手从背心过大的袖口伸进去，按在自己最喜欢的胸肌上。

全身都是汗。堂本刚肆意地摸着，手臂也是，脖子以至锁骨都是，吻上去是咸的，发着亮光，加上被浸湿的眉眼，整个人像是被欲望浸透了一般。

平常偶尔会露出撒娇的一面，现在完全是转化成了只会撒娇的大猫，有力的手臂抱紧了自己的脖子，带着薄茧的手指反复摩擦后颈的标记。稍微放置他一会儿，舌尖就会追逐上来，恋恋不舍地纠缠着，揉捏手下那块肌肉时会从鼻腔里发出软软的哼哼。

“好可爱，”堂本刚笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙，嘴唇覆上Alpha的鼻尖，发出响亮的啵一声，“光一先生好可爱。”

可爱先生已失去控制自己信息素的能力，柠檬的清香愈发浓郁，和威士忌的味道交织在一起，让他眼睛越来越红，手臂不由自主地收紧，嘟囔着爱人的名字。

堂本刚恶劣地去吻他的侧颈，那里汗涔涔的，近着耳朵，呼吸的热气全数喷在上面，堂本光一的耳垂迅速地变红，嘴唇分开，贴着他的脸颊，声音很小：“硬了……”

Omega了然地点点头，用严肃的表情扯下他宽松的睡裤和内裤，粗大的性器一下子就跳了出来，前端的液体全蹭到堂本刚手上，他熟练地把手环上去抚弄，鼻间全是信息素融合的味道，自己也出了一身汗。

堂本刚的手暂时纾解了发情中的Alpha的痛苦，却也牵制着他，堂本光一的快感与痛苦全掌握在他的手上，堂本刚现在是他的主人。深知自己Omega的恶劣性格，他只好耍赖般地用自己尚还自由的嘴唇去吻他的敏感区，希望求得宽恕。

但堂本刚岂是那么好打发的，尽管他也被撩起情欲，薄荷味也迸发出来，可还是硬撑着，嗔怒地瞪他一眼，手上放慢速度不说，指尖从柱身向下摸，在腿根处打转，把黏腻的液体抹得到处都是，同时吻住他，连唇也禁锢住。

“刚……”堂本光一的声音被全身的高温炙烤得又低又哑，他决心要自己行动，抓过Omega还按在自己胸上的手，低头不管不顾地把他的手指卷进自己口腔里，眼睛半闭，睫毛一扫一扫，高挺的鼻梁落下半片阴影。

先是看着他这模样，堂本刚就愣住了，更别提潮热的口腔带来的冲击感。呼吸声渐渐变重，他的耳垂也一样变得粉红，灵活的舌头把黏湿的液体往手指上涂，被吐出来时闪着色情的水光。

堂本光一看着他，目光锋利起来，明明平视却有种居高临下的压制感，哑着嗓子下命令：“自己来。”

松松垮垮的休闲裤一下就被脱下来，前部湿透的内裤卡在膝盖处，受信息素的影响，Omega的下面也早已一塌糊涂。堂本刚不服输地回瞪光一，随着指节的深入，浓稠蜜糖一样的圆眼睛逐渐融化开来。

“光一……”这下换做他撒娇，声音又黏又软，带着刚睡醒时的慵懒，又像软乎乎的年糕，富士山唇凑上来，是示好的象征。

Alpha握住他的手，又加上了自己的手指，有了原先分泌的液体，三根手指开拓得不算十分困难，内壁热情地缠上来，但被无情地任意按压，反复刮过敏感的地方，刚才的小恶魔像是融化的黄油一样化在堂本光一怀里，念念不忘地摸着结实的肌肉。

“可以了，”他轻轻掐了一把Alpha立起的乳首，微笑着看他立刻皱起来的脸，“但是光一先生要脱掉背心哦。”

“啊。”Alpha点头应允，把手指拔出来时色情的水声在室内尤为响亮，汗已融合在一起，湿淋淋地贴合着皮肤。

堂本光一揪住背心下摆往上一使劲，露出被Omega留下许多粉色痕迹的肉体来，领口刮过头发的时候晶亮的汗水弹了出来，像发着光的宝石。

他才把背心往地上一甩，Omega就贴上来，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，狡猾又满足地弯起了眼：“王子大人啊~”

“嗯？”堂本光一没懂，只是乖乖照做，心中的本能似野兽一样渐渐成长，蚕食了他的理智，报告一样说：“我要进去了。”

圆钝的头部挤开包裹上来的软肉，一鼓作气进入了潮热的甬道，两人同时松了一口气，黏在一起的肌肤温度渐渐升高，信息素分子融入空气，满屋都是他们的味道。

发情中的Alpha抽插得很快，他使了蛮劲，整根出入，性器蛮横地碾压过前列腺。粉色在Omega眼睛附近蔓延了整整一圈，他从爱人饱满的胸肌抬起头，恰好宝石一样的液滴落下来。他原本觉得是汗，说实话，结婚以来他没见过光一流泪，他也不觉得他会落泪。但细长的眼睛旁堆积而落下的液体却推翻了他的猜想。

“光一先生，”他伸出手，抹去Alpha眼睛蓄的泪，欣赏了许久，“你哭了？”

看到自己泪水的Alpha同样呆住了，像没了电的机器人，隔了好一会儿才开口，眨眼时又往下掉了几滴泪。

“似乎Alpha发情时会哭。”

他嗓子还哑着，凑上来低语时堂本刚像触了电，但却不想离开令他不正常的源头。他含着堂本光一的上唇，不知节制地吮吻，留下红红的牙印，仿佛他才是发情的那个。

酥麻与疼痛相混杂的感觉对堂本光一影响不大，他托着Omega饱满的臀部，抽插之余用手任性地揉捏，对这舒适的手感爱不释手。

内部与外部同时被人玩弄，堂本刚对此感到不适，但的确他又能从中收获快感，只是假怒地看一眼Alpha，伸手去爱抚自己已被冷落多时的性器。

堂本光一放缓了速度，头部专注在那几点研磨，堂本刚被上下夹击，眉毛蹙起，只顾着喘气，又被再一次吻住。发情的Alpha格外地喜爱他的小富士山，动作中煽情又带着撒娇，像是做标记一般亲一圈，才探进口腔里仔仔细细地舔过每一处，最后才缠上Omega的舌头。他一心多用的能力很强，一边吻一边挺着腰往上顶，手还有空闲去玩弄被冷淡已久的乳首。

堂本刚已抢先高潮了一次，他沉浸在快感的余韵中，无暇去管他乱动的手，只是搂着Alpha犹如在柔软的云朵上飘，声音也如云朵绵软，说出来的话却截然相反：“光一先生快点射啦，我好累。”

Alpha一听此言，压着他的腰让还软绵绵的Omega坐起来，性器渐渐地在他体内胀大，本能地往内腔顶弄，但Omega并非处于发情期，腔口紧闭，无论他怎么使劲都是进不去的。

堂本刚被他这般撞击，腰又再次软了下来，原本眠在胸肌上休息，却不曾想Alpha又落了泪，声音像小猫一样糯糯地撒娇，尾音竟带了哭腔：“刚……进不去……”

Omega看到Alpha这幅样子又笑了出来，忍也忍不住，笑意就从唇边溢了出来。他吻去光一脸上未干的泪痕，摸着他的脸颊抚慰他：“没关系的，光一先生请吧。”


End file.
